A large variety of snack-type foodstuffs exist on the market; snack-type foodstuff is understood to mean foods of small size, that is to say representing an individual portion which can be ingested in one or more mouthfuls and which is generally intended to be consumed with the fingers. The majority of commercially available, dry, snack-type foodstuffs with a savoury taste are essentially composed of carbohydrates, of added flavourings and of fats (such as crisps, blown or extruded products); they are of very limited nutritional value, which is why the consumption of this type of product is often criticized.